User talk:Jurassic Park Treasury
Featured Story Hey, the featued story of this month is Jurassic Park 2010, it is made by 203.96.3.202. That was you right? MismeretMonk 14:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes. :) Jurassic Park Treasury 03:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Make Me An Admin So I Can Unblock Myself! I Need To Write My Story! :Hey led, guess what, you're an admin. SR didn't complained within 24 hours. Have fun led. MismeretMonk 09:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And is Wikia free? I want to make a Lost World Fanon Wiki. : 1. I have unblocked you since Dr.Mollica reblocked you in the middle of your block and made it last longer. The one I gave you has expired. But no, you can't be an admin : 2. Yes, Wikia is free unless you want to pay monthly for no ads. : 3. Hope this helps. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Block You have been infinitely blocked for moving fanfic pages. You cannot edit your own talk page or send e-mail. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here goes I am about to unblock you. Remember that if you start vandalizing ANYWHERE AGAIN, I'll call in Wikia Staff. Remember that. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're good. Remember, no vandalizing ever again. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture Not that scary. I've had worse. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well then Nice going getting yourself blocked on Wikipedia. That means I'll only have to do half the job of blocking. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Your IP created this article, Jurassic Park 4: Oceanic Peril. It's the shortest page on the wiki and has no content. Mind if I delete it? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) STOPPING MY VANDALISING THE PAGE OF WIKIPEDIAS FOUNDER WAS NOT ON MY CONTRACT WASNT IT? I THOUGHT IT ONLY COUNTED WIKIA AND THE WIKIPEDIA PAGES OF YOU! Well, you still but meaningless comments on my talk page this morning. That counts as spam. And it means all Wikipedia pages (including Mismeret's and Toothless99's) shoukld not be vandalized. And if you keep screwing up my sandbox (I meant test edits, not stupid polls) I might just block you on there. So ='STAY IN LINE.'= Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's me again but have you read Extinction lately? I wanted to see your thoughts on it so far (other than This Story Is STUPID---yeah I know that's you). It's almost done. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty cool, but My Lio is 290ft long,being shorter thane Preadator X who is,294 and Megalodon,who is 300 FEET LONG! My Rex is 62-85 FEET LONG! User:Pythor9449 (talk) November 1,2012 7:14 =DON'T MAKE LIOPLEURODON ANYMORE THAN 40 FEET! IT'S INACCURATE!= OK then. Perhaps you should then scale down your 50 foot rex to 40 feet, 45 max. If you're allowed to make a rex 50 foot, then it should be reasonable for me to have a 70 foot Liopleurodon. Seems like a fair deal to me. And emphasis on fanFICTION...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) As for Lios and Rexes, NOOOOOOOOO! And on fanfic, whacha mean? LIOS ARE 40 FEET. REXES ARE 50. SUCK IT UP! FanFICTION. FICTION. F-I-C-T-I-O-N.Velociraptors weren't really that big as shown in the movie. That's fiction. If Lio was 40 ft, fine. In my fanfic I can still have him that way. And as you said for Sinornithosaurus, I can MAKE them that way if it so please me. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Just noticed For someone who's supposed to be leaving Wikia, you're still quite active here...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Not leaving anymore. :) New picture in your story Wow! That illustartion happens to be one of my favorites. You sure keep nailing my character. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I hear you're an admin now. Good luck with your story. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Game Thing Admittedly yes, I am. But note that I can't make 3D games and my best FPS was survival (shooting objects before object went off screen or lose life points, game over when LP is 0 except if score requirement is exceeded). If you want an adventure game, I can make a simple one but I can't promise you a real good one. I can make the chara go here and there by keyboard, controlling him on screen, collect items, but from top view (or side-scroll, I'm currently learning how to make this one). I can, however, make an effect when a dino shows up (e.g. a photo of T. rex roaring before T. rex enter the game fray or a picture of the raptor with its screaming sound effect before a raptor enters). In any way, how do you expect the game to be? I'm currently building the PC game TRON Legion, so I'm sorry if I can't make your game right away. Responding to your request, though! Cheers, ''Sanguinoraptor'' the Blood Thief. Roar at. 12:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) March FA Just a reminder to vote for the next FA. March is coming this way! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes another crossover!!!! Hey Jurassic Park Treasury you know because we are going at it in Silly Jurassic Park Story maybe we can rename it to Dr.Mollica vs Jurassic Park Treasury it would be a great story. Now I know we did it 2 times before but that was with Vandaler and he is in jail so lets see how this one goes. Ok well I'm gonna do this so if you have any problems with this just let me know.Brandon Mollica 01:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Takeover Hey JPT I though because everyone is gone we can takeover and I know we have to wait 2 months but we can still make it ours. But septs your the treasury of the wiki I shall be the president. So have fun if you need anything just let me know. ISS Response Hey man its me Brandon , sorry I was gone for a while but I have some amazing news are you ready........................I'm putting you in charge of Isla Sorna Survival! And if you don't want to do it give it to someone else. Ok bye! Brandon Mollica 16:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC)